This proposal is requesting funds to help support the planning and execution of the 10th Annual International Biomaterials Symposium to be held in San Antonio, Texas, at the Palacio del Rio, April 28-May 2, 1978. The conference will be directed toward bringing together clinicians, scientists, students and manufacturers for the purpose of exchanging ideas, information and to assess developments in the use of materials for implantation and reconstruction in the fields of dentistry, orthopedics, plastic, cardiovascular and general surgery. The first conference was organized and held on the Clemson University campus in 1969. In 1975, the Society for Biomaterials was formed and its first annual meeting was held in conjunction with the 7th International Biomaterials Symposium. In 1976 the conference started a rotation and had its first off-campus symposium in Philadelphia. In 1977 the conference was held in New Orleans, and a return to the Clemson campus is being planned for 1979. Deviating slightly from previous protocol, this conference will, for the first time, include post graduate instructional courses in the hopes that those who have entered the Biomaterials field from the clinical side can enjoy some instruction in Basic Engineering Language. Likewise, those entering from the engineering side can have the opportunity to have basic lectures in the Dynamics of Healing. All will have the opportunity to obtain in depth knowledge in the area of Toxicology of Implant Materials and be brought up to date in the field of Medical Device Regulatory Affairs. Following the plenary sessions, contributed papers will be given in parallel sessions grouped into the general topics of Dental Orthopedic, Cardiovascular and Plastic Surgery. Specific topics such as biodegradation, tissue mechanics and material testing will likewise be presented. Careful selection of all contributed papers will be undertaken by a blind review of abstracts by the Program Committee.